


No Apologies

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only fun and games when both people want to play.<br/>Warning: kinda rapey situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apologies

Skwisgaar could tell Toki was in some kind of mood, a weird hyper intensity, but since the haus was unusually quiet and he didn’t feel like bothering to send out for some sluts, he let the other man follow him to his room. They couldn’t do this too often or Toki would start feeling entitled, but every now and then it was a fun change.  
He wondered what the fuck had Toki so wired, drugs maybe?

He walked without looking back, knowing what he’d see if he did. Toki, slinking along in his shadow, waiting to be told to go away, hoping to be allowed to keep following. It was funnier to give him no feedback either way, let him wonder if Skwisgaar even was aware of him. Of course he was, very little escaped his notice, but he could pretend otherwise.

Skwisgaar reached his room, stepping inside and _slowly_ closing the door. Toki slipped in behind him, nearly silent and hugging the wall.  
“I knows you ams followsing all alongs, you can stops pretendsing now.”  
Toki pouted. “But I sneaks real good!”  
“Pfft. I jus’ lets you follows me, I ams bored.”

Ignoring Toki, who was still standing against the wall like he could ever possibly have blended in, Skwisgaar sat in his bed and pulled his boots off. Should he stop there? Nah, he knew where this was leading, might as well get comfortable in the meantime. He took all his clothes off.  
Toki took this as a cue to strip as well, hopping a little to keep his balance because pulling boots off while standing is a bitch.

“Oh no, we’s both nakeds now. Whatsever shoulds we does?” Skwisgaar made a lame attempt to sound dramatic, but ruined it by smirking.  
“I know what I wants.”  
“Does you nows? Maybe you should be tellings me.”  
I _shows_ you insteads!” And with that, Toki pounced.

Skwisgaar was willing to play along, for now. He allowed Toki to tackle him and push him flat on the bed. He wasn’t sure he trusted that look in his eye, but for now this was acceptable. It wasn’t every day someone got forceful with him, it was kind of hot. Old ladies just weren’t into that, not that they were strong enough to make more than a token gesture even if they tried.  
“Oh Toki, you ams so strongs...” but he ruined it by laughing.

But when he pushed Toki off and moved to his hands and knees to crawl more comfortably onto the bed, Toki pushed him hard, pinning him on his stomach with his arms trapped underneath him. _This_ wasn’t all in fun. “Toki, lets me the fucks up!”  
“Noes, you’s _mine_ rights now.” His voice was rough and a bit scary.  
He could feel Toki’s erection rubbing along his ass crack.

Okay, Skwisgaar didn’t mind a little power play, but no way was he going to submit to getting fucked like this without even any prep. _No way._ he again wondered if Toki was on something, but it was impossible to be sure.  
Toki had shifted his hold, propping himself on his arms and using his lower body to keep Skwisgaar pinned as he ground against him.  
Or so he thought.

“I says lets me up!”  
“Noes, I gots you now! You’s not goings nowheres!” Toki only ground more enthusiastically, his breathing loud and harsh in Skwisgaar’s ear.  
“Fucks you, Toki, LETS ME UP!”  
“NOES!”

Although he lacked Toki’s muscles, Skwisgaar wasn’t weak. Pushing himself up with one arm, Skwisgaar lashed back with his other elbow and felt it connect.  
“Owie.” The weight was gone, Toki had rolled to the side and was cupping his hand to his mouth.  
“Don’t bleeds on mine bed.” Skwisgaar sat up and grabbed his pants, this wasn’t going well at all and he was just done. He pulled them on.

Toki moved to the edge, some blood slipping through his fingers. At least he was bleeding on the floor instead of the fur. Skwisgaar watched him impassively.  
“I was just playings!” He gave his best puppy eyes.  
Skwisgaar shook his head. “Dat’s not playsing. Ams only playsing if I wants to plays too.”

Toki lowered his bloody hand studied it like it was tea leaves. Blood still slowly ran down his chin from his split lip, dripping. “You hurts me. Apologizes.”  
“No. You don’t gets no apology for dat, you fucks up.”  
“I was just playings!” Now he was full on pouting. “I’s not goings away until you apologizes!”

“Well den has fun sittings here alls night.” Still shirtless and barefoot, Skwisgaar left the room without looking back. Toki would get over it eventually, and if he didn’t, well whatever. Skwisgaar only did things on his terms, and being held down was only okay when he’d agreed to it. Which he hadn’t. He wandered toward the studio, knowing he’d have company sooner or later. Toki would surely run to Nathan or Pickles.

Skwisgaar sat on the couch, absently playing his guitar, barely aware of the melody unfolding under his fingers. He was upset that he hadn’t gotten laid after all, but no way was Toki getting any after that stunt. What had he done, let Toki follow him too many times? What made him think this was okay?  
Eh, sleeping with bandmates never ended well, he _knew_ that. But he’d done it anyway.

It wasn’t terribly long before Nathan showed up, being towed by Toki. He’d known they’d find him there. “Hey. Toki says you hit him. You know your hands are insured, but you’re not supposed to use them. Like that, I mean.”  
“I uses mine elbow.”  
“Oh. Well that’s fine then.” Nathan shrugged, he had no real problem with violence in general.

Toki pouted harder. “Whats about mine _face_?”  
“Uh, your face isn’t insured. So it’s fine?”  
Toki looked like he might either cry or start punching people, but he turned and stomped out instead. They could hear him stomping off down the hall, and a dull thud and an “owie” when he kicked a door along the way.

Skwisgaar resumed his mindless playing.  
Nathan studied him. “So, do I even want to know what happened?”  
“Probablies not.”  
“So it was... Eew. Yeah, don’t tell me. But he deserved it, right? You didn’t just hit him for fun?”  
“He definitely deserveds it.”

*****

It was two days later, and they were trying to finish the album. Toki wasn’t there though.  
“Toki, uh, wants you to apologize. He says he’s not working with you until you do.” Nathan just wanted to get this shit done, somehow.  
“Nots happensing. An’ I always redoes his parts anyways.”  
“One of you has to. Eventually. Apologize, I mean.”

“C’mon, Skwisgaar! He’s like a liddle kid or sahmthin’, you can’t stay mad at ‘im. It’s nawt like he hurt you or anythin’, jest apologize alreedy.”  
“No, Pickle. Don’ts worry, he will gets over it.”  
“I don’t even know what happened!” Pickles mostly just hated “family” drama.  
“Which ams why you should shuts up.”

Toki stayed away the whole session, and Skwisgaar recorded his parts with no interruptions, for a change.  
Nathan and now Pickles were staying out of it, and Murderface had chosen to never get involved in the first place.  
Skwisgaar almost missed Toki following him around. _Almost_ , but not if he was going to act like that.

*****

Toki’s lip had healed, but he was making an exceptional effort to keep pouting for as long as possible. The others had given up on trying to cheer him up, he was just too determined.  
Then one night he knew Toki was following him toward his room again. Skwisgaar stopped in the hallway, turning to face him with crossed arms and a cocked eyebrow.  
Toki stopped too. “My face _shoulds_ be insured, I’s fucksing adorables.”

After not speaking to him for weeks, _that’s_ what he came out with? “Pfft. Nots as adorables as me.”  
“I’s adorbales too!” Toki stood where he’d stopped, seeming ot have no idea what else to say. “I’s more adorables that you!”  
“Stop copies me.” Skwisgaar couldn’t resist.

Toki didn’t take the bait this time though. “So ams you ever goings to apologizes for hurtsing me?”  
“No. Ams you?”  
“Noes. But I misses you sometimes.”  
“Well you knows what you has to does.” Skwisgaar shrugged.

Toki stared at the floor for a minute. “I sucks your dick?”  
Tempting, definitely tempting, but not an apology. “Goodsnight, Toki.” He turned and continued on his way.  
Toki's voice suddenly turned cold and calculating. “I go sucks _Nathan’s_ dick.”  
“Good, I’s not sure he ams into dat, but he probably appreciates de offers.” He didn’t stop or look back. 

Sure enough, soft footsteps were still following. Stealth was pretty much impossible with boots on. “I knows you ams still dere.”  
“I gots... I gots the apologizing sickness likes Nathan! If you makes me does it I mights die!”  
“You don’ts has dat! You ams jus’ being way too stubborns!” Skwisgaar tossed the words over his shoulder without even pausing. He was nearly to his room now.

“YOU’S THE ONE WHO HURTS ME!”  
Skwisgaar paused at his door. “Ja. An’ you knows why.”  
“But I was just playings!”  
“But I tolds you I didn’t wants to plays like dat. Ends of story.” Skwisgaar opened his door.

“FINES! You wins! I’s sorry, now lets me come in!”  
“No, nots tonights.” Skwisgaar stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
Toki slapped it hard with his hand, yelling through the thick wood. “BUT I APOLOGIZES!”  
Ignoring him, Skwisgaar turned the lock and began undressing. He’d let Toki back in eventually, of course.  
But not tonight.


End file.
